Game Night (Rewritten)
by Catbugpasta
Summary: Eagle gets sick during game night. Rewrite of my original story. Eagle/Snake slash


A/N: Hello, so I have decided to rewrite this story because when I wrote it I didn't have much experience writing. Hopefully this version will be more improved :) Also, read St. Danger's story if you liked this one!

* * *

"Goal!"

The referees whistled blasted out from the large television set. Wolf, Eagle and Fox were all watching the football game, while Snake was busy in the kitchen getting snacks and drinks for his teammates. Eagle was bouncing on the couch in excitement since his team was winning, and he was winning the bet he had made with Wolf. Wolf rolled his eyes and pulled Eagle back into his seat. "Sit down you idiot, I know you won the bet so shut up."

"You're just jealous Wolfie!" Eagle said, winking at Fox. Fox shook his head, trying not to get involved. Snake walked into the room chuckling at his boyfriends antics. He placed the food and drinks on the coffee table, he sat on the sofa and Eagle instantly wrapped his arms around Snake, and buried his face into the crook of Snake's neck.

Fox smiled at his friends affections towards each other. The four soldiers had left the SAS. Fox had gone on to become an architect, a childhood dream of his. Eagle and Snake had left since relations with teammates was not allowed. However the group had stayed in contact, including Cub, who they had connected with after he had worked with Fox.

Snake and Eagle decided to get a flat together, the flat had an extra room, so they invited Wolf to stay with them until he got a stable job.

"Cub said he was going to stop in if he could, he's flying back from America," Fox stated as he stuffed his face with popcorn. Wolf wrinkled his nose in disgust as Fox and Eagle continued chatting with their mouths full. "Oh, actually he just texted me, he said he'll be here in ten or fifteen minutes. He said to order whatever for dinner."

Snake nodded and said, "So what do we want for dinner?" There was a chorus of all different types of foods, ranging from fast food, to Indian food, to Chinese food. Snake raked a hand through his hair, "Pick one type, I am not running around the city for all that."

They reached an agreement to order Japanese food from a new restaurant that had opened down the street. Snake got up to place the order with the phone in the kitchen, while Fox and Wolf began yelling at the television again as their team got close to scoring.

Eagle sneaked into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Snakes thin waist. He let out a yelp, surprised at the sudden sign of affection, the sound was cut short as Eagle crashed their mouths together. Eagle pulled Snake close softly rubbing his lower back, while Snake curled his hands around Eagles blonde locks. Tongue and teeth clashed until a subtly cough disrupted them. The duo broke apart and glared at the interruptor.

A smirking, young, blonde spy greeted them. "How did you get in here?" Snake stuttered, still flustered from previous activities.

Cub grinned, jingling a set of keys. "Fox gave me his extra set." Eagle growled, turning back to Snake he murmured something about continuing later and stomping out of the kitchen. Snake, who was scarlet, pushed Cub back into the living room.

A little bit later

Wolf and Eagle were setting up the table for dinner, while Fox and Cub ran out to get the food. Snake was pouring drinks, while Eagle and Wolf chatted about the game. Fox and Alex walked through the front door with the food. The group sat down and dug into their food, discussing the game, Alex's trip, and everything in between. Snake paused while trying to chew through the octopus, "Eagle aren't you allergic to soy sauce?"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Eagle, who had just finished a plate with rice covered in soy sauce. "No, I grew out of that..." The group shrugged and went to their meals. Eagle, however, stared down at his empty plate, a bad feeling beginning to set into the pit of his stomach.

After dinner

Snake and Cub were cleaning up the dishes, while the others were sitting in the living room. "How have you been Cub, last time you were here you were really sick." Snake glanced Cub over for any injuries he could see.

"No, I'm alright, was just visiting Jack and her family, no missions. Actually I'm more concerned about Eagle, he didn't look so good after dinner."

Snake sighed, "Yeah I'm going to check on him, can you finish up?" Cub nodded, and Snake walked into a way too quiet living room.

Fox and Wolf looked up, before Snake could ask, Wolf said, "Eagle's in the bathroom, he looked a little green..." Snake rubbed a hand over his face, and walked down the hall to their bathroom, already hearing retching sounds.

"Ethan...? You okay?" The couple rarely used their real names, unless they were deeply concerned for one another, it had become a habit just using their code names. He heard a groan, a opened the door. Eagle had his head in the toilet, shaking from being sick. He lifted his head trying to smile up at Snake, but was brought down again by a bout of sickness.

Snake walked over and kneeled down next to his boyfriend softly rubbing his back. While Eagle was still being sick, Snake decided to get comfortable, he leaned back against the tub with a wet rag, for when Eagle was done. After finishing Eagle leaned back, resting his back on Snake's chest. He felt a cool rag clean over his face, and sighed in relief.

A little while later

Fox popped his head into the bathroom, he placed a glass of soda with some Pepto on the sink counter. Snake turned his head and nodded his head in a silent thanks. "Alex, Wolf and I are heading home. Wolf wanted to give you guys some space," Fox said softly. Snake nodded and whispered a goodbye, but Eagle still woke up hearing the front door shut.

"Are you going to be sick anymore?" Eagle shook his head, and begin to try and stand up. Snake helped guide him towards their bedroom, where Eagle flopped on the bed with a content moan. He pulled snake down to his chest' snake letting a sharp yelp at the sudden movement.

"Why don't we finished where we left off," Eagle murmured into Snakes ear, sliding his hands up his shirt. Snake shivered, and smirked at Eagle.

"Alright Vomit boy, go brush your teeth please," Snake laughed pushing a protesting Eagle towards the sink. Eagle huffed, and afterwards they continued their...activities.

* * *

A/N: Hope this was an improvement on the original story! Also, I didn't add in a lemon, because I'm just not good with them, if anyone would like to do so go ahead! I'd love to read it :D


End file.
